


Friendship means never having to barf on your hair

by mysticowl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticowl/pseuds/mysticowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon, Loras, Sam, and Shae are university TAs, overconsuming alcohol and overcrushing on sexy professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship means never having to barf on your hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_a_dram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_dram/gifts).



> Inspired by the GoT cast photo and a subsequent conversation with just_a_dram.

"You look like a douche" was Shae's verdict, blunt as ever, when the photo went up on Professor Martell's Facebook page the next day.

That's Obie to his rag-tag team of TAs, because "Professor Martell" did not adequately communicate the free-range attitude of his teaching style.

"Shuturrrrp," Loras slurred from the bathroom, following it up with more hangover retching.

"Lay off him, Shae," Jon said mildly, glancing over to the bathroom solicitously.

"Oh, why don't you go hold his hair, Snow," she smirked at him in response. Jon gave her a gloomy look, but there was no arguing when he had already begun moving in that direction.

Shae followed, leaning against the doorframe to watch Jon keep Loras's hair back with practised ease. Jon gave her another look. "Isn't it your turn?"

Shae arched an eyebrow then shrugged. "I said I'll help with healthy relationship-grieving. This was just silly posturing to make his ex-boyfriend jealous. Do you think Renly's going to run back to you if he sees you making Blue Steel faces into a camera?" She addressed the last question to Loras, who deftly executed a blind flip-off while still maintaining his aim. "I told you not to date someone in the closet, just invites heart-ache," she continued, unphased.

Jon opened his mouth to surge to Loras's defense, but was interrupted by the sound of the door.

"You guys, I'm back," Sam called, cheerfully.

"Does he never get hangovers?" Loras groaned, regaining speech if not full powers of enunciation.

"Easy to do when you designate yourself as nanny and just nurse a drink all night," Shae commented.

"No, we should follow your example, drink just enough to end up spewing vitriol the next morning," Jon snapped. The sudden forcefulness in his voice made Loras hiccough in surprise, while Shae finally looked properly chastised.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing," she muttered as a way of apology and ducked out to the hallway to help Sam unpack the helpful results of his shopping run: Gatorade for Loras, Aspirin for Shae, and some sort of herbal tea thing that made them all make fun of Jon.

Loras finally straightened, then leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Jon sat down on the edge of the tub and looked over his friend with exasperation. Loras popped one eye open, spied Jon's expression, and closed it again. "It wasn't 'cause of Renly," he muttered defensively.

"Loras..."

"It wasn't!" he protested louder, hurting only himself in the process. Taking a second to let the pounding in his head recede, he opened his eyes, sighed, and confessed, "I was thinking, when Obie was downloading the pic the next day, maybe..." He trailed off sullenly while Jon let out a laugh of surprise.

"You're kidding?"

"Shut up."

"Shae's tales of Obie's 'skillful hands' finally get to you?"

"Shutuuuuurp." This accompanied by a lurch back to the forward-leaning position.

Jon got up, stepped over his friend, and leaned out of the bathroom. "Hey, guys, come're and bring the Gatorade. You're going to want to hear this."

Loras's half-retching protest was drowned out by Shae's expectant "oooh."


End file.
